The invention is about the prevention of air pollution by cleaning machines and particularly by vacuum cleaners. Air is one of the most essential needs for human beings and is the essence of life. In general, inhalation of polluted air causes many diseases and much concern and it is extremely important to avoid inhalation of polluted air in order to prevent disease.
Unfortunately, cleaning agents themselves are a part of the problem and many of the commonly used vacuum cleaners dispense many tiny particles with outgoing air from their disposable bags. This is a cause of pollution in the home environment and should be avoided. The inventor has noticed this problem and introduces a solution for it.